


郎君

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 逾东家墙而搂其处子。
Relationships: Witch-King Of Angmar/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Númenor Legends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205732





	郎君

车夫将马车停在一座宫殿侧门，面上有些担忧之色。

伊西莫轻快地跳下地，那里有一位侍女在等他，帮他打开门，给他引路，到了宫殿门前，她对他说：“夫人就在里面等你。”接着小步退下。

这是安督尼依亲王的宅邸，亲王的大儿子出海后失去了消息，二儿子则新婚不久，为了抚慰父亲，特地带着妻子搬回来住一阵。小夫人在王城的社交场合才露面过几次，人们就都被她迷住，说她是个活泼热烈、娇憨快活的美人儿。

她极爱自己的丈夫，但缺乏经验，更不幸的是，伊西莫在软禁放松后看到了她，想从她身上找点乐子。她竭力抵抗了两个星期，终究还是在宫廷舞会上投降了。伊西莫很满意，虽然上一次在更衣室里他连哄带骗才让小亲王夫人就范，但她那混合了妇人热烈与少女羞涩的反应让他着实有几分激动。他有把握捏住这个不谙世事的姑娘，现在到安督尼依亲王的住所就是为了进一步赴约。

但他刚一踏上门廊，本能就告诉他有哪里出了岔子，接着他听到咫尺之外有数个男人急匆匆的脚步声，便当机立断，向来路跑去，似乎有人扯到了他披风的一角，但他顺利地回到自己的马车上迅速离开了。

亲王家的仆人将那一块衣角带给小亲王埃雅迪尔，他认出了那布料。上次宫廷宴会，女王储把他召到书房，说从精灵那购得异锦，非同凡响，她不愿给王子独享，将另一匹送给小亲王。

埃雅迪尔立刻起身到妻子的卧室，小夫人已经哭倒在床上，他弯下腰连声询问妻子是否有伊西莫的书信，小夫人却抽抽噎噎一句话也说不出来。无奈之下，他只好自己去妻子的镜台前翻找，果然有三封信，他抽出来匆匆看过，上面虽然充斥着淫词爱语，却没有他最需要的证据。

“他可曾对你承诺过什么？”他转身走到床边轻拍伏在枕头上的妻子的背：“比如他说要在你离婚后娶你？他有给你写过这种话吗？”

“没有，没有！”小夫人哭喊道，她本来圆圆的、生机勃勃的脸蛋，现在显得又皱又丑陋。她翻过身，拿胳膊和手帕捂着自己的脸，哭得死去活来。

“镇定点，好姑娘。”埃雅迪尔把她扶起来，招来侍女捶肩，免得让她被自己的鼻涕眼泪呛到。“现在我来处理这件事。”他说。

他在镜台边抽出一张熏香的信纸，在手上匆匆写了几行字，塞进印着花瓣图样的信封里，让仆人送去王宫，面交王子。

这时老亲王赶了过来，一进门就坐在沙发上，催问儿子在干什么，为什么要做出这种事。

“今天他走运，从我手上跑了，但我可不会让他这么便宜！”埃雅迪尔傲然说。

“你在设这个陷阱前什么都不考虑！什么都不问！”老亲王看上去发了火，声音高了起来：“那你呢，我的儿媳妇？你真的爱上他了？”

“我不知道，求求您，发发慈悲吧。”小夫人尖叫道，又倒了下去。

“行了，父亲，为什么要在这说话？她差点死。”埃雅迪尔说。他走上去，谦恭但不容拒绝地将老亲王扶起身，搀着他往妻子卧室的门走去。等两人进了会客室，他才告诉老亲王自己已经送去了决斗邀请。

“女王储不会公断这件事，王子是她的敌人，也是她的亲弟弟，她只会反过来说是我妻子的过错。”

“那你不张扬出去，这件事也就结了。”老亲王急道。

“不会的，我和伊西莫一起长大，我了解他那残酷的心和令人厌恶的灵魂。”埃雅努尔说：“他会把这件事到处炫耀，因为他自己不如意，就要挑衅别人，哪怕是糟蹋一个年轻女人的名誉，他也不在乎。但我的妻子有什么过错？她还年轻，还有大把时间要去生活，我不能让她从此被指指点点、没法见人。”

埃雅迪尔的话似乎说服了老亲王，他垂头坐在扶手椅上，好半天说不出一句话，直到埃雅迪尔来吻他的手，他才流下了眼泪。

“唉，孩子，我已经开始衰老，难道在你哥哥的失踪后，我还要接受你的死讯吗？”

“我尽量不让自己死。”埃雅迪尔低声说，他直起身后退了几步，转身离开。

老亲王继续坐在那，过了半日，他摇铃让仆人来为他点烟斗。

当天晚上，埃雅迪尔收到了王子的答复，探望妻子时，小夫人像刚刚逃过鹰爪的鸽子一样缩在他怀里：“你们一定要决斗吗？”她绝望地问了一遍又一遍：“这是我的过错，可你们不要让我背上更多的罪吧。”

“这原本就不是你的错。”埃雅迪尔用手指拨走妻子额前脸侧被汗水泪水打湿、沾在肌肤上的发丝。“是他引诱毫无防备的你，这是他的罪行。”

看着妻子黯淡无光的脸，想起一个月前她喜气洋洋的面容，埃雅迪尔心里恨意更重：“他虽然是国王的儿子，却是一个恶棍、无赖，我知道他是一个妓女的儿子。”

小夫人忽然又哭了起来，好像这番话在撕扯她的悔恨一样：“求求你，不要这样讲他，让我自己待着吧。”

可是当埃雅迪尔起身时，她又惊惶地赤足抱住他，抽泣着问道：“你会死吗？他会死吗？能不能取消决斗？我可以从此再不出门。”

埃雅迪尔只是吻了妻子的嘴角：“三天后见。”他说。


End file.
